Las flores de la armonía
by eljefe2000
Summary: El amor es una de las cosas mas hermosas en este mundo, pero puede ser un arma de doble filo, un verdadero asesino silencioso si no es correspondido, aun si la muerte la causan las mas bellas flores...


Era un día tormentoso, el chico de piel azul conocido como Speed Blue podía observar cada una de las gotas caer mientras trataba de mantenerse recto en su silla, observando por la ventana de su hogar. Su sudadera negra estaba cubierta de sangre y sus jeans sucios, sus tenis negros era lo poco limpio que le quedaba y su sombrero violeta reposaba en una mesita cerca de el.

-Tal vez deberías...- la voz preocupada de su hermana Twilight lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sabía lo que le diría-

-Ya te...- Speed no pudo terminar por que repentinamente le fue imposible estar recto mientras la tos con sangre y algunos pétalos de cerezo eliminaban lo poco que aún podía hacer con su voz- No quiero hospitales... Twili, no podrí...- Speed repentinamente cayó de la silla por los pétalos que salían con la tos lastimando su tráquea, él lo describía como el infierno-

-Speed- Twilight ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo acomodo otra vez en la silla- estas muy mal, ¿no quieres que les diga a las demás?- Speed simplemente la vio con esa mirada demacrada mientras se limpiaba la sangre-

-No quiero que me vean así... se que me pedirían que me atendiera pero...- Speed simplemente volvió a ver por la ventana mientras un pequeño pájaro se posaba en la ventana- simplemente no podría dejar de amar, sería peor que la muerte- el chico temblando se limpiaba la poca sangre de su sonriente rostro-

Twilight simplemente soltó algunas lágrimas mientras iba a buscar algo con que limpiarle la sangre de las manos y ropa nueva para el... Speed aun recordaba que lo llevó a aquel estado tan decadente... todo empezó algunos meses atrás...

-Spike, la llave- Speed parecía estar construyendo algo en la sala de música con la ayuda del perro Spike y su hermana Adoptiva Twilight Sparkle-

-¿Por qué necesitas las llaves en un momento como este?- el perro no entendía lo que su amigo humano le trataba de decir-

-Esa clase de llave no, la de las tuercas- Speed veía algo molesto al perro que parecía confundido-

-Sabes... deberias ser mas especifico- Spike al fin encontró la llave inglesa que Speed quería- digo, soy un perro hay cosas que no entiendo- Speed solo suspiro mientras tomaba la llave del suelo-

-No se si el hecho de que puedas hablar fue un don o una maldición en ti- Speed solo movió la cabeza mientras Twilight reía divertida por toda su plática-

-Ya casi terminamos, tal vez deberías darte una vuelta para relajarte- Twilight solo parecía ser comprensiva ante el estrés del chico que parecía estar al extremo del colapso-

-Tal vez tengas razón Twili, iré a ver que hacen el resto de las chicas- Speed le tomó la palabra a Twilight tras terminar de apretar aquella tuerca-

Speed estaba muy animado últimamente, a pesar de todo el estrés, parecía bastante alegre, algo que no había pasado desapercibido por sus amigas, aunque el siempre evadia la respuesta al por que de su felicidad, fuera lo que fuera lo que todos pensaban era su respuesta más obvia, una chica...

-Speed, que bueno verte- Trixie saludo a su amigo que le devolvió con alegría el gesto-

-¿Querías algo Trix?-Speed le sonrió a su amiga mientras está pareció ofenderse-

-Perdon, ¿decias algo?- Speed rodó los ojos por las palabras de su amiga Trixie-

-Oh, gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- Speed sonrio burlon por tener que llamarla a cada rato la gran y poderosa Trixie debido a una estúpida apuesta-

-La gran y poderosa Trixie tienen un ligero problema- Speed la vio algo expectante, sus pequeños problemas solían tratarse de ella metida en problemas- Trixie quería mostrar sus grandes habilidades mágicas frente a la clase...- Speed adivino de lo que se trataba el problema, de su gran y poderosa amiga-

-¿Salió mal un hechizo y te confiscaron tus cosas?- Speed observó como Trixie pareció algo decaída repentinamente-

-Se llevaron el sombrero y la capa de Trixie- Speed tena a una Trixie abrazándolo con un aura depresiva muy grande-

-Tranquila Trix, yo hablare con la directora- Speed le tocó la cabeza de forma fraternal mientras sonreía, mientras Trixie lo soltaba y limpiándose las lágrimas afirmaba-

Speed fue a hablar con las directivas, aunque se mostraron rectas en la decisión Speed consiguió convencerles con la condición de que Trixie no podría hacer magia a menos de un kilómetro de la escuela

-Al menos no tengo que pasar por esto con Derpy y sus... muffins especiales- Speed río por lo bajo al decir eso último, Derpy era una gran cocinera, pero no era muy ordenada-

Speed repentinamente se quedó parado al ver algo que lo impactó en uno de los salones, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él, trato de salir lo más rápido que pudo con la mano en su pecho y algunas lágrimas.

-Recuperaste las cosas de Trixie- Starlight le sonrió al chico al ver que traía las cosas de la maga, sin embargo se preocupó al ver que repentinamente este se desmayó- Speed, demonios ayudenme!- Starlight gritaba por ayuda mientras trataba de ayudar al chico-

Speed abrió los ojos algo aturdido tras un rato, estaba en su cama con un trapo húmedo en su frente, con una Starlight dormida en una silla a su lado.

-Glimmer, ¿que pasó?- Speed movió a la chica para despertarla, la chica se asustó un poco pero luego se alivio de que estuviera mejor-

-Te desmayaste, Flash te cargo hasta aquí, Twilight y las demas estan dormidas en la sala esperando ver si te despiertas- Speed se sentía bastante raro, como si tuviera gripe- El doctor dijo que no sabe lo que tienes, ¿como te sientes?- Speed observó a Starlight con algo de curiosidad antes de suspirar-

-Nada bien, tengo mucha sed... ¿podrías traerme agua?- Speed se agarró la garganta algo molesto, Starlight afirmó con una sonrisa- Starlight... gracias- Speed vio como la chica se sonrojo levemente antes de reír-

-No es nada, somos amigos- la chica simplemente se levantó de su silla y se estiró antes de dirigirse a la puerta-

Speed tosio con algo de cansancio, aunque sintió algo raro en la boca.

-Que diablos...?- Speed observó los pétalos de cerezo que tenía en la mano y el que se quitó de la boca, ¿era esto posible?-

Speed guardó bajo su cobija los pétalos cuando escucho muchas pisadas rumbo a su cuarto, seguramente de sus amigas.

-Despertaste- Twilight entro al cuarto seguida de las demás chicas lo que saco una sonrisa al chico de piel azul-

-Nos tenías preocupadas- Rainbow Dash estaba alterada pero rapidamente volvio a su compostura- quiero decir... yo sabía que todo estaba bien- Rainbow sonaba serena como siempre-

-Por eso pediste el libro de Daring doo con tanta desesperación- AppleJack consiguió que la chica se pusiera roja, aunque ella también estaba preocupada en aquel momento-

-Lo importante es que ya estas mejor no Speed?- Sunset fue la que hablo esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que hizo a Speed sonreir tambien antes de suspirar-

-Si, estoy mejor, no podría pedir unas mejores amigas que ustedes chicas- Speed sonrió antes de tomar el agua que Starlight le habia traido-

-Creo que la fiebre le atrofio el cerebro a Speed- Rainbow bromeo con el tema, no era normal que Speed se pusiera sentimental con ellas-

-Bueno, ya suficiente del Speed amoroso, todos fuera de mi habitación, menos tu Starlight- Speed detuvo a la chica que estaba por irse también de la habitación- tengo un favor que pedirte- Speed le hizo señas para que cerrara la puerta con seguro-

Speed se quedó callado un momento mientras trataba de pensar con claridad para no entrar en pánico por lo que acababa de ver.

-Algo sucede ¿no?- Speed se sorprendió ante las repentinas palabras de la chica- ya vi esa cara antes, es la cara de no quiero preocupar al resto- Starlight observaba cruzada de brazos a Speed que simplemente suspiro para quitarse el nervio-

-Hace un momento he tosido y esto salió de mi boca- Speed le mostró los pétalos de cerezo a Starlight que pareció igual de confundida que él- estoy seguro que Tu puedes averiguar que tengo si vuelves a tu hogar- Starlight vio a donde quería llegar así que tomo los pétalos y afirmo con la cabeza-

-Vere que puedo averiguar, trata de seguir vivo amigo- Starlight le alzó el pulgar antes de irse del cuarto-

Speed se quedó un momento viendo a la nada en su habitación como pensando en algo.

-Suerte Starlight- Aunque sabía que ya no podía escucharlo decidió desearle buena suerte antes de levantarse de la cama para buscar más agua-

Había pasado casi tres meses desde aquel dia, aunque Speed había fingido estar bien con bastante elocuencia, lo cierto era que cada vez se le complicaba más, tosía con más frecuencia y ahora había sangre, aun asi podia moverse y hablar con total normalidad, aunque sentía la tráquea como un infierno.

-Speed, averigue algo- Starlight le hablo oculta desde un arbusto en la entrada de la escuela-

Speed se sorprendió pero simplemente decidió seguirla para saber que había averiguado.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- Speed se acercó a platicarle al arbusto algo que los alumnos vieron raro hasta para los estándares del chico-

-Vamos a un lugar más privado, llamamos mucho la atención- Speed noto a lo que se refería Starlight con eso-

Una vez que estuvieron en Sweet Shope Starlight decidió hablar sobre lo que había averiguado sobre la enfermedad de Speed.

-Tengo noticias malas y muy malas- Speed pareció algo nervioso y la cara de angustia de Starlight no lo ayudaba-

-¿Me voy a convertir en árbol o que?- Speed parecía nervioso mientras movía su pierna derecha frenéticamente de un lado a otro como si fuera un péndulo, lo que ponía más nerviosa a Starlight-

-Eso es ridículo, en todo caso serías una maceta humana- Starlight lo dijo sin pensar, aunque luego noto como Speed paso del azul al gris por el pánico- esa fue una mala elección de palabras- Speed simplemente trato de calmarse para escuchar lo que Starlight tenía que decirle-

-¿Dices que voy a morir Starlight?- Speed observó algo más calmado a la chica-

-Okey, no quería llegar a esa parte tan rapido- Starlight se veía bastante nerviosa y agitada, pero decidió terminar de contar que tenía el chico- investigando en la vasta biblioteca de la princesa de la amistad no pude encontrar nada, pero si supe de alguien que sabría que tienes- Speed escuchaba atento lo que decía la chica- MeadowBrook a dicho que lo que tienes es una enfermedad muy rara llamada Hana... ¿Hanabari?no, ¿era Hanazuki? acabo de olvidar el nombre, Spike me lo anoto antes de venir al mundo humano, Twilight pensó que sería buena idea- Starlight estaba entre divertida y avergonzada- aquí está... Hanahaki la enfermedad del amor, llamada erróneamente por muchos, Meadowbrook la llama la enfermedad del vómito de flores- Speed entendía por qué la llamaba el vómito de flores, pero... ¿por qué se le conocía como la enfermedad del amor?-

-¿La enfermedad el amor?- Speed decidió disipar sus dudas, aunque Starlight ya casi llegaba a esa parte-

\- Esa es la siguiente parte, ¿en que iba?- Starlight decidió continuar con su descripción- si, aquí, el Hanahaki surge dentro de una persona cuando es rechazada por otra en quien tenga un interes romantico- Speed analizaba la situación una y otra vez pero no recordaba haber sido rechazado por nadie, ni siquiera haberse declarado a nadie-

-¿No hay otra forma de enfermarse?- Speed observó a Starlight que lo vio confundida un momento- no me declaro a nadie, para ser rechazado primero se debe declarar ¿no?- Starlight simplemente pareció ver las notas mientras pensaba-

-Meadowbrook dijo que es la única forma- Starlight rápidamente recordó que debía decirle el resto de la información- Ahora déjame terminar ¿quieres?- Speed decidió dejar que terminara de explicar lo que la tal Meadowbrook le había dicho- según Meadowbrook no existe una cura- Speed se preocupo un poco al escuchar eso- sin embargo también dijo que si fueras un ser normal ya estarías muerto, la semilla del árbol de la armonía está retrasando la enfermedad y hay algo mas...- Speed se puso algo nervioso con lo que Starlight le decía-

-Más malas noticias- Speed solo se veía bastante decaído, algo que Starlight noto y la puso algo incomoda-

-En realidad no- Starlight sonrió confiada mientras Speed se confundia aun mas- Starswirl me habló de algunos padecimientos de la enfermedad del pasado, me dijo que algunas historias hablaban de una cura- Speed la miró confundido, ¿no había dicho esa tal Meadowbrook que no había cura?-

-¿Este Starswirl también es un médico?- Starlight pareció algo confundida con la pregunta-

-No, pero es un viejo unicornio que sabe mucho de historias y leyendas antiguas- Starlight le resto importancia a Starswirl mientras trataba de llegar al punto- según los cuentos de Starswirl existen dos curas, la primera es una especie de cirugía para remover la flor que está creciendo dentro de ti en este momento, que es lo que produce la fiebre y la tos de pétalos- Speed se toco el estomago nervioso- la segunda es que la persona que te rompio el corazon corresponda tu amor-Speed veia dificil esa forma, por que no sabia o no quería admitir que había pasado cuando se desmayó-

-¿Cual es el riesgo de la cirugía?- Speed no confiaba en los doctores y menos si la enfermedad se llamaba la enfermedad del amor-

-Así, Meadowbrook dijo que la cirugía te quitará el sentimiento de amor, pero que había una posibilidad de que nunca pudieras volverte a enamorar- Speed lo pensó por un momento, pero no era una opción para el-

-¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?- Speed sintió curiosidad por aquel dato, justo antes de toser más flores con sangre-

-A juzgar por lo que Meadowbrook me dijo y esa sangre, yo diría que menos de tres meses- Starlight observó a Speed afirmar con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta- lo que debes hacer es ir al hospital y...- Speed la interrumpió antes de que está siquiera pudiera sugerir la cirugía-

-Gracias por todo Starlight, pero una vida sin amor... ¿Que clase de vida es?- Speed no pensaba que la cirugía fuera una opción-

-¿Entonces qué harás?- Starlight estaba preocupada por el chico, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora por el-

Speed llevó a Starlight ante el portal de regreso a Equestria, él tenía mucho que pensar.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Starlight pregunto antes de volver a su mundo, algo que dejo pensando a Speed-

-Eso espero, tratare de deshacerme de esta enfermedad- Speed estaba asustado, pero no iba a dejar que Starlight se llevara ese recuerdo de él, por eso se limitó a sonreír despreocupado-

-Solo... considera la cirugía- Starlight observó al chico con algo de preocupación, Speed solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza-

-Lo haré, gracias por ser una buena amiga Starlight- Speed simplemente le sonrió al ver el rostro alegre de Starlight-

-No es nada, cuidate... amigo- Starlight se despidió de Speed con un leve saludo de mano antes de entrar por el portal y dejar al chico ahí, solo con sus pensamientos-

Speed caminaba a su casa con bastante cansancio, todo este tema lo tenía agotado, tal vez esta enfermedad haría lo que tantos enemigos no pudieron en antaño, acabar con su vida.

-Twilight, ¿Estás en casa?- Speed entró a la casa algo agobiado, solo para ver a su hermana cocinando la cena-

-Speed, llegas a tiempo para cenar, ¿te encuentras bien?- Twilight sonrió como siempre, Speed sonrió de lado antes de suspirar y sentarse en la mesa-

-En realidad Twili, hay algo que debo decirte...- Speed asustó un poco a la chica por su repentina seriedad-

Speed aun recordaba que ella lloró tras contarle lo que sucedía, ya habían pasado dos meses de eso, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las chicas supieran lo que le sucedía. ya no podía moverse con normalidad, su tos era errática y violenta, incluso el susurrar era un infierno para su tráquea. Speed ya no podía hacer mucho contra la enfermedad.

-Twilight?- Speed llamó la atención de su hermana una vez que regreso con la ropa limpia y los trapos húmedos para limpiar sus manos- Trae me mi uniforme y trae a las chicas, es momento de decirles- Twilight solo afirmo mientras iba por el uniforme blanco de Speed-

Las chicas llegaron hasta el cuarto de Speed, donde este se había acostado, ninguna sabia por que estaban ahí ni porque Speed no había ido a la escuela. Speed se dedicó a contarles lo que había pasado todo este tiempo.

-Dices... que ya no podemos hacer nada... ¡y esperas que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados!- Rainbow se veía entre molesta y asustada-

-Speed tal vez deberías decirnos de quien te enamoraste...- Sunset decidió hablar ahora, parecía ser la mas calmada del grupo, aunque realmente no estaba menos asustada que Rainbow-

-¿Eso importa?- Speed apenas podía hablar, así que decidió acortar sus palabras lo mas que podía, mientras bajaba un poco el cierre de su sudadera blanca-

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere querido- Rarity se sentó junto a él en la cama para tratar de calmar su propio miedo del chico, aunque ella estuviera tan asustada como el resto-

-Siempre que haya una sola oportunidad...- Fluttershy se dio a entender sin terminar esa frase, algo que causó una débil sonrisa en el chico-

-Quien me gusta... es...- Speed se dispuso a decir de quien estaba enamorado todo este tiempo-

Sunset repentinamente se despertó en la sala de música de la escuela bastante cansada

-¿Esta algo triste todo? ¿o solo soy yo?- Spike decidió preguntar mientras sus amigas humanas parecían aburridas-

Pinkie pie golpeaba el platillo de su batería levemente, Rainbow acariciaba la guitarra aunque parecía querer tocarla, AppleJack veía por la ventana, Fluttershy parecia decaida en una esquina, Rarity remendaba una prenda y Twilight jugaba sin mucho ánimo con una moneda mientras la lanzaba al aire...

-Falta... alguien- Sunset volvió a recordar por que estaba todo tan apagado en ese momento-

Todas estaban sumidas en una especie de depresión, hasta el salón parecía haber perdido color, se veía gris.

-¿Por que todo el mundo está tan triste? parece que estuvieran en un funeral- Speed entró por la puerta bastante confundido mientras Starlight lo acompañaba-

-Ya era hora, tenía los nervios en el cielo- Rainbow Dash prestó atención al chico que había recuperado el color habitual de su ropa gracias a Rarity-

-Tranquilas chicas, ¿Starlight?- Speed le dio la palabra a la chica que lo acompañaba para que dijera lo que venía a decirles-

-Meadowbrook dice que el Hanaki desapareció, Speed está libre de cualquier riesgo- Todas suspiraron aliviadas, desapareciendo como por arte de magia aquel ambiente tan pesado-

-Bien, vamos a celebrar a Sweet Shop- las chicas sonrieron también tomándole la palabra a Speed-

Speed observo con alegría a sus amigas, no podía pedir mejores amigas que ellas.

-No vienes cariño?- Sunset le sonrió a Speed una vez se habían ido todas las demás-

-Cuando quiera my lady- Speed se rió tras esas palabras a su novia, quien diria que solo tenía que decirlo para curarse-

Speed salió del salón justo antes de ser jalado por el gorro de la sudadera de regreso al aula, cerrándose esta de golpe.

-Ellas saben llegar solas hora que lo pienso- Speed podía sentir la respiración de Sunset en su boca, ciertamente le gustaba esa sensación-

Mientras tanto las chicas salían del colegio...

-Parece que Speed se va a tardar- Starlight se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa picara-

-Deberíamos ir a ver cuanto van a tardar- Pinkie sonrió a sus amigas que la vieron raro-

-Yo no seré quien los interrumpa- Rainbow se limitó a decir eso mientras continuaban su andar-

Tal vez Speed no era una buena persona en su opinión personal, pero siempre había atesorado a sus amigas, sobre todo, siempre había adorado el naranja del atardecer...


End file.
